


Arabesque

by cosmicrecyclingbin



Series: Pirouette-Verse [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrecyclingbin/pseuds/cosmicrecyclingbin
Summary: Leorio’s newfound appreciation for ballet might go a bit further into intimate territory than Kurapika was prepared for.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Pirouette-Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033383
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Arabesque

Kurapika was being _Kurapika_ again.

The spring show season had ended, which meant that for the principal dancer, a couple week’s vacation was in store before rehearsal-season began.

Being the stubborn workaholic that he was, Kurapika had completely thrown the notion of downtime out the window, much to his boyfriend’s chagrin.

Leorio had been incredibly excited for them to have such a stretch of time off together, so when Kurapika ended up at the studio every evening until the wee hours of the morning, he tagged along out of pure spite.

This didn’t bother the dancer though, as he _enjoyed_ having Leorio with him, and so he seemed to have missed the point.

  
  


On one such night, Leorio’s patience was wearing thin. He sat criss-cross on the floor against one mirrored wall, watching his boyfriend flit about the room on his toes as he idly twirled his phone in his hands.

Something Leorio would _never_ complain about is getting to watch his boyfriend dance. _That_ wasn’t the problem.

The problem was that night after night, he’d sit on that floor and watch the man arch his back _just right_ and do mid-air _splits_ and spin around until his hair was an absolute disheveled _mess_ and it **_did things_ **to him.

Of course by the time Kurapika was satisfied that he could no longer stay on his feet, it was nearly dawn and there was no time for doing anything about it.

Leorio sighed and sat his phone down, propping his chin up on his fist as his elbow rested on his thigh.

Kurapika finished a spin and bent over at the waist, panting. He stood back up and walked over to turn off the music playing from his phone, before striding back over to Leorio and picking his water bottle up off the floor.

He drank from the bottle as if he was dying, not stopping until the whole thing was empty. He pulled it away from his lips and wiped his sweaty hair off his forehead with the back of his hand, only to find the doctor staring intensely at his throat.

“What? Is there something on my neck?” his hand came up to brush at it, but he couldn’t feel anything other than a few errant trails of sweat and water.

Leorio cleared his throat and looked elsewhere, ears turning red, “Nope, you’re all good.”

Kurapika narrowed his eyes, not buying it at all. 

“Alright… I’m going to stretch out and then we can head home.”

Leorio nodded, licking his lips and shifting in his seat.

Kurapika gave him a onceover, before shaking his head and walking over to the barre on the opposite wall.

_What’s up with him?_

The blonde stretched his arms above his head and bent backwards, humming at the soft pop that came from his back. He then spread his feet shoulder-width apart and bent down to touch his toes.

There was a muffled choking noise and he quickly looked up to see Leorio in the mirror, but the man was looking elsewhere. He shrugged it off and stood back straight, before lifting one foot onto the barre and reaching out for his toes, feeling the burn in his tired muscles.

It seemed Leorio had grown weary of being a spectator, for when Kurapika looked back up in the mirror, he was striding forward, a familiar look on his face that made the dancer’s stomach do cartwheels.

“L-Leorio? Is something wrong?” He looked over his shoulder, not moving his position.

“I’ll say there’s something _wrong_. Every night this week I’ve had to watch your ass bend over in those tight leggings and, frankly Sunshine, I’ve about had it.”

The doctor pressed right up behind him, one hand stroking up his outstretched, lycra-covered leg, the other caging him in on the other side of the barre. Kurapika’s face flushed and his heart began to pound.

“You- You could have _said_ something,” the dancer frowned, a shiver rippling up his spine as a stubbly jaw rubbed against his neck.

“Would it really have done any good? You are so _frustrating,”_ the hand on his leg stopped to squeeze his thigh, “In a stupid amount of ways.”

Kurapika scoffed, readying a comeback, but it died on his lips as he watched the doctor’s tongue slide up his neck in the mirror. The sight of it was almost more thrilling than the sensation itself. He felt a heavy weight settle in his gut.

“You can’t _seriously_ want to do this _here_ ,” his tone read as scandalized but his face betrayed his excitement, “In my _studio_ Leorio? Really?”

The doctor pulled the man’s leg down and bracketed him in with both arms, leaning in to nip at the back of his neck, just below the abysmal mess of a bun that still held his hair up.

“We’re the only ones who will be here for _hours,_ there’s no chance of us getting caught,” he pressed the hardness in his jeans against Kurapika’s backside as he held sultry eye contact with him in the mirror, “And besides, I think it’d be pretty hot to watch you watch _yourself_ come undone like this.”

_How does he just_ **_say_ ** _these things?_

Kurapika moaned, his fingers tightening around the barre. He scowled at Leorio’s self-satisfied smirk.

“Fine, fine _whatever_ just get on with it,” he pressed back against him, spreading his knees apart.

One of the doctor’s hands slid up his baggy sweat-shirt, leaving trails of heat in its wake. The other hand yanked down on one sleeve until a perfect, rosy shoulder popped out of the collar. He leaned in, mouthing at it and scraping his teeth against it, making the blonde’s breath catch in his throat.

Kurapika shuddered, biting his lip as he began to squirm. The higher Leorio’s hand went, the higher his sweatshirt was rucked up, and he hissed as mischievous fingers pinched and twisted his nipple.

Leorio’s mouth ended up at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and he lapped at it, tasting the salt on his skin. When he spoke it was low and teasing, mumbled against his pulse.

“As much as I love seeing you on stage, I have to admit that I like your off season much better, cause I can do _this.”_

Kurapika’s eyes closed and he let out a desperate keening noise as the doctor sucked and bit at the sensitive spot with abandon. He repeated the process across his shoulder and neck, all the way up to the tender patch just behind his earlobe, painting his skin with angry purple and red marks.

“Open your eyes,” it was a command, not a suggestion, and the heat pooling in the blonde’s belly suddenly felt like _lava._ His eyes fluttered open and he took a shuddering breath as he caught Leorio’s gaze in the mirror.

He let go of Kurapika’s sleeve and that hand skimmed the waistband of his leggings, before he worked them and his dance belt down to his knees. He took hold of the dancer’s erection with a firm hand, thumb swiping over the tip. Leorio stroked him slowly, smirk widening at each little noise he made.

Between the heat of Leorio’s hand and the racy image of himself on display in the mirror, Kurapika’s knees became weak. He leaned forward and braced his arms on the barre, moving his feet further back so that his torso was almost parallel to the floor and his ass was pressed right up against the doctor’s groin.

Leorio pulled his hands away, earning a whine from Kurapika, and dropped down to his knees on the floor. He carefully pulled the leggings free from the ties of Kuapika’s pointe shoes, and then helped him step out of them. He reached around and retightened the ties on the blonde’s now bare calves.

Kurapika arched a brow, “You’re leaving the shoes _on?_ ”

“They’re _sexy.”_

“You are _so_ \- _Mnnph!_ ”

The dancer was cut off as Leorio sunk his teeth into the curve of his ass cheek. He pushed his legs further apart and kissed up the back of his firm thighs. He reached up and took off his glasses, sitting them arm's length away for safekeeping.

“Are you _seriously about to-_ Leorio I’m all _sweaty.”_

“You act like I’ve never done this after one of your shows before,” his thumbs spread Kurapika’s cheeks and he licked a broad stripe across his entrance, effectively silencing any further protests.

The tip of Leorio’s skilled tongue traced circles around the hole several times before pushing in, and Kurapika temporarily lost conscious thought.

The image of the doctor on his knees behind him could be seen at every possible angle, reflected back from mirror to mirror and something about it made Kurapika feel all sorts of _dirty._

Leorio was a passionate and eager lover in any context, but Kurapika had quickly discovered early on in their relationship that giving oral of _any_ kind was his favorite thing to do.

And he was good at it and he _knew_ he was good at it.

Blessed with a long, agile tongue and no gag reflex, it was as if he'd been born to have that particular set of skills. 

Kurapika could hear the echoes of his heavy panting and Leorio’s _obscene_ slurping noises bouncing around the room. The doctor’s tongue swirled and prodded his insides as if he was signing his name.

Kurapika couldn't bear to look at himself in the mirror so he focused on the reflected image of Leorio's face buried in his ass instead, which was arguably more embarrassing. 

Kurapika’s thighs tensed as his moans increased in volume. He pressed back against his face, wishing that the tongue inside him was just a tiny bit longer.

He watched Leorio pull something from his pocket- the travel size bottle of lube that Leorio had _insisted_ on keeping with him ever since the whole episode in Kurapika’s dressing room.

The doctor pulled away his tongue and sucked on his rim as he slicked up the fingers of one hand.

He tossed the lube aside and pulled his mouth away before pressing a finger into him. He pumped it in and out for several minutes before sliding a second in beside it. Kurapika threw his head back and moaned breathlessly as Leorio’s fingers made a come-hither motion against his prostate. 

The fingers stretched him thoroughly, slicking up his insides. A third finger was added and Kurapika’s jaw dropped open as the fingers spread him apart.

Kurapika counted his blessings as Leorio seemed to finally lose his patience, pulling his fingers out and jumping to his feet.

The doctor quickly stripped out of his clothes and Kurapika took the moment of reprieve to take off his sweatshirt and throw it down.

Leorio manhandled him back into position, planting kisses along the knobs of his spine. He took hold of himself and pressed in slowly, until just the head was in, and then immediately lost all pretense of treating him delicately as he gripped slim hips and slammed home. 

Kurapika let out a strangled cry, feeling like he'd gotten the wind knocked out of him. He put his weight on his arms, looking down at the floor as Leorio drilled into him, only for one hand to leave his hip and grab his bun and _yank_ so he was forced to look at the doctor in the mirror. 

He smirked and his fingers dug into the dancer’s hip bone, making him gasp and buck back against him.

"Keep those gorgeous eyes on the mirror, Sunshine," he grunted, letting go of Kurapika’s hair to splay his hand across his rosy sternum, "Mmm, _fuck_ just look at you. All flushed and pretty for me."

Kurapika gripped the barre so hard his knuckles turned white. His eyes flickered from Leorio’s sultry gaze to his own sweat-slick body. His cock was throbbing and leaking, which only got worse as Leorio spoke.

Judging by the look on the doctor’s face, he knew _exactly_ what his words were doing to his boyfriend. 

The hand on Kurapika’s chest slid down his abdomen, taking hold of his erection. He stroked in time with his thrusts and leaned in to sit his chin on the blonde’s shoulder.

His voice was ragged in Kurapika’s ear.

"You feel so good baby, so _tight,"_ he smirked as the dancer clenched around him instinctively, "Can you do something for me, Sunshine?"

Kurapika nodded, unable to put any coherent sentences together as he moaned and panted.

The hand on his hip moved to his thigh and Leorio leaned back up straight, "Can you do that fancy move where you stick your leg up behind you?"

Kurapika’s brow furrowed in confusion as he pushed through the sex haze to try and figure out what he was talking about. 

"Nnnhh are you… _fuck_ … do you mean this?" He stuck his leg up as far as it would go behind him in an arabesque.

"Yes, perfect you're _perfect,"_ Leorio adjusted his leg's position, resting it against his hip and shoulder. He grabbed his hip again and resumed his thrusts with fervor, and Kurapika _shrieked._

The coils in his stomach wound tighter and tighter, and Leorio was talking again but it all sounded like nonsense to him because his brain was _definitely_ melting out of his ears.

Leorio snapped his hips in double time, and Kurapika was so _so_ close.

He forced himself to take in his appearance in the mirror. His hair was a disaster, half his neck was purple, and the way his position exposed him made him flush even deeper red than he already was, but it was his own facial expression that undid him. 

He let out a desperate whimper, and then a long, chest-rattling scream. He watched himself spill over the doctor’s fist as his muscles clamped down around Leorio’s cock. The doctor gave a guttural moan and let out a string of expletives as his orgasm was milked from him.

When they were spent, neither seemed to have the energy to separate, Kurapika buried his face in his arms on the barre, and Leorio put his leg down before resting his forehead against the blonde’s back. 

After a few moments Leorio pulled away and Kurapika sighed as he felt cum start dribbling down his thighs. He slowly stood back up and turned around, leaning back against the barre and pulling his boyfriend closer.

Leorio leaned down and they kissed languidly, Kurapika’s arms encircling his neck. When Kurapika was satisfied he pulled away and tilted his head, a tiny smirk on his face. 

"Leaving my shoes on, wanting to do this in the studio, _and_ fucking me in a ballet pose? Is this some sort of kink for you?"

Leorio brushed Kurapika’s sweaty bangs away from his forehead and rubbed their noses together.

"I don't know, maybe _you're_ my kink."

The dancer’s cheeks darkened and he spluttered, pushing him off. He crossed his arms and pretended to be irritated, "You're ridiculous."

Leorio’s face split with a sappy grin, "You _love_ me."

Kurapika’s chest fluttered and his posture softened, "I do love you. However," he pointed down at the floor where a mess had dripped, "Since this was your idea, you clean it up."

Leorio grinned, leaning in to nip at his ear. 

"I can do that."


End file.
